


Double date with an Archangel who wanted to wear me to the prom and a half-brother I abandoned for Sam after killing Zachariah

by SonicGavel



Series: Apple Pie Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Date, Jack brought back Adam and Michael, M/M, Multi, Semi-incestuous considering Michael possessed young John Winchester before possessing Adam, Very handsy Midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Jack brings back a lot of Sam and Dean's friends after the engagement is announced. Including Michael and Adam, who are now separate bodies, but are also full fledged lovers. They call Dean and Cas up to catch up over lunch food for dinner at Adam's favorite diner.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Apple Pie Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130033
Kudos: 8





	Double date with an Archangel who wanted to wear me to the prom and a half-brother I abandoned for Sam after killing Zachariah

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to turn Apple Pie Life into a series. This is the next story in said series, hope you enjoy.

Cas watched Dean sleep as he usually did. He was about to put his engagement ring on when Dean stretched. "Good morning, my Angel of the morning." Dean said as he turned to face the love of his life. Cas giggled when Dean called him that. "Touch my cheek before you leave me?" He asked.

"Always, baby." Cas answered back by leaning back into bed to stroke Dean's cheek and kiss him. "So lucky to have you." Cas said.

"Always gonna too." Dean assured him as he Eskimo kissed his fiancee. Just then, Cas started hearing a stir from Angel Radio and Dean got a call from Sam.

"Dean, you need to get to the Bunker. You'll never believe who's here." Sam said. Dean did as Sam said and he and Cas dressed quickly and drove at high speed in the impala to the Bunker.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When they got there, they were shocked to see Michael and Adam standing in the war room.

"So who are they again?" Jess asked. Sam was still catching her up on what she had missed over the last 15 years since Brady killed her.

"The blond's our half-brother, Adam. We found out about him after he and his mother were murdered by a brother and sister pair of Ghouls. Our dad ganked their father the year Adam was conceived and Sam and I bonded with the Ghoul who pretended to be Adam as part of a ruse." Dean said.

"So who brought him back?" Jess asked.

"It was Jack. He's been bringing all kinds of people back to Earth lately. Charlie Bradbury, the Harvelles, all four of them, John and Mary, Bobby, I guess he heard that the Earthly Marital union of the Angel Castiel and the Former Michael Sword, Dean Winchester is to be held and he wanted everyone you ever befriended to be in attendance. I'm Michael by the way." Michael said as he shook hands with Jess. "I feel your baby is going to do great things. He is a Winchester, afterall." Michael said.

"Not even Sam knew the sex, how did-" Jess asked in shock. Michael just smiled at her and gave her a knowing look.

"My Grace told me." Michael said.

"You're not gonna try and nuke us, are you?" Sam asked.

"God no. Michael and I aren't bitter, we've grown attached and I was just as stuck in the Empty as Michael was after Chuck had killed us." Adam said. "I even saw how happy you and Cas made each other." Adam added, addressing Dean as he touched Michael's hand.

"He brought us back from Heaven and the Empty and he reunited us with help from Amara." Adam said. "We're not addressing whose body he's using as a vessel, but we're making it work." They both blushed and Dean and Sam just gulped as the two began to make out.

"Good thing Cas and I haven't eaten yet." Dean said when he remembered seeing Michael possess his father last. Though that was the year Mary had found out Dean was coming, but still. "Does Dad know you copied him from when he was young in '78?" Dean asked.

"Actually, when we bumped into each other, he said he approved. That was before he and Mary were sent back to Earth." Michael said. Though he did find it odd that I was dating his youngest."

"Speaking of eating, Michael and I want to get to know you. Learn more about both of you." Adam said. I thought Dean, Cas, Michael and I would go to my favorite diner where Dean, Sam and I met. Or where Dean, Sam and the Ghoul who ate me met." Adam said. "Start over, since the Apocalypse never happened." Dean and Cas were a little hesitant, but they eventually agreed.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So how far's Windom, Minnesota?" Cas asked when he and Dean were back home. Cas fed Miracle quickly before getting on his trench coat.

"I don't remember." Dean said as he was buttoning up a plaid shirt over a white undershirt. Michael and Adam might be taking us there." The door suddenly rang. "Get the door?" Dean asked as he put on his watch. Cas nodded and swooped downstairs.

"It's them." Cas called up to Dean as he let Adam and Michael inside. "Hi, guys." Cas said. "Would you like some water before we head to that diner?"

"I'm good." Adam said. "Michael and I were drinking a few glasses back at the bunker. Sam offered it to us."

"I had to stop a few times to pee." Michael said. "Apparently, Aunt Amara gifted me the ability to taste, use the restroom and other Human functions. Adam taught me to love though." Michael sighed.

"Been there, but I've gotten used to it since I got those feelings back. Tasting is the best part." Cas said. "Peanut butter's my favorite."

"Sam did say you have weird tastes of sorts." Adam said. Just then, Dean came down.

"Alright. So are we taking the Impala or are we flying. Be warned though, I was constipated for a week the first time Cas flew me back to the year my parents got married. Ten years before Azazel killed Mom."

"Sorry about that, by the way." Michael said. "We'll fly if you don't mind."

"Alright, let's head then." Dean said and Michael gave Cas the coordinates for the diner and they flew them to the diner.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What'll you have, hon?" The waitress asked when Dean, Cas, Adam and Michael had arrived.

"Do you have peanut butter?" Cas asked.

"I think so." She said.

"Then I'll have a peanut butter burger on a brioche bun that's been honey buttered if you have honey butter, my fiancee will have a peanut butter and bacon panini and we'll share a peanut butter milkshake." Cas said as he handed over his menu and Dean's. Dean kissed Cas's hand.

"I'll have a burger and fries." Michael said.

"And the same for me." Adam agreed as they handed back their menus. "And I'll have a chocolate milk."

"Me too." Michael said. The waitress obliged the four of them and went to give the orders. The four then proceeded to talk amongst themselves.

"That's a cute ring on your finger, Castiel." Adam said when he noticed Cas's ring.

"Thanks, Dean had it made for me to propose with." Cas said.

"That's sweet." Adam said as he smiled.

"So Dean, I hear you accepted a version of me from a universe where you and Sam were never born." Michael said.

"Well, I had to protect Jack. Lucifer was planning to take him away." Dean said. "Lucifer had lost his Grace after being a terrible attempt at replacing Chuck and also we were using him to keep open a portal."

"A portal, huh?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, a portal to that world. We got lost the first time going there, and Jack got trapped there thanks to a dreamwalker named Kaia." Dean explained. "Sam and I had to make the most of it by eating prehistoric lizard. The first bite, I was about to say "Not bad for lizard." But then Sam cut me off before I said anything and says "Please don't say it tastes like chicken." Like No, Sam. It's a lizard. It TASTES like a LIZARD!" Dean said and Michael and Adam giggled at that.

"That's nothing like the time Dean took me to a Brothel." Cas said.

"He what?" Michael asked.

"What for?" Adam asked.

"I had antagonized Raphael through his vessel on my search for Father. I asked Dean for his help because there had been an angel sighting the night before. So he took me in his car to the town where Raphael's vessel at the time had been living in a hospital." Cas explained. "While we were waiting for Raphael to join us in a house where I was to trap him in holy oil, Dean asked what I was gonna do on what was possibly my last night on Earth. I told him I just wanted to sit quietly in my perch."

"Then I proceeded to ask him if he'd ever gotten laid. He was skittish about the whole conversation, leading me to realize Cas was a virgin. In all kinds of ways." Dean said. "He was at the time of course. He later had sex with a reaper named April when he was living as a Human. Sam, who'd been possessed by an Angel named Gadreel for a while, brought him back to life. But anyway, I told him I wasn't gonna let him die a virgin on my watch, so I took him to a brothel. I ordered us each a drink and I had a waitress take Cas into one of the private rooms. However, Cas told the woman it wasn't her fault her father never showed her love or something, and she screamed for security and we had to get the hell out before security called the cops." Dean said. "The hardest I laughed in years. I guess, that's when I realized I was in love with him." Dean said as he kissed Cas's temple, stroking his hand. Adam and Michael swooned as the waitress came back with the chocolate milks and the milkshake for Dean and Cas.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Michael and I had become attached to each other over the thousand years we were in Hell." Adam said. "Lucifer was torturing Sam's soul quite a lot. Though Michael had partaken in it." Adam bowed his head down slowly.

"We're not mad about that, but we were worried about you." Dean said.

"Sam told me. But Michael fought to keep me safe." Adam said. "Michael overpowered Lucifer quite a few times. His strength, his true form, it was all beautiful. No one had ever fought for my life."

"The second I felt your soul, something clicked between us, Adam." Michael said as he kissed Adam's hand. Then they dug into their sandwiches.

"Mmm, you're right. Peanut butter and bacon are really good." Dean said. "Especially toasted. Want a bite?" Dean asked Cas. Cas took a bite and offered a bite of his burger to Dean, which Dean obliged. They each took a bite of each other's meal and they were in awe.

"Can I ask a question, Cas?" Adam asked.

"Sure." Cas said.

"Why peanut butter? Like what's your obsession with it?" Adam asked.

"When I was Human for a while I liked the taste of peanut butter. All I ate back in the bunker was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Cas explained. "But when I got my Grace back, I got sad because I couldn't eat peanut butter and jelly anymore because all I could taste was every molecule. It made me sad. And then when the Apocalypse happened, Famine had visited this one town. We thought originally, that Cherubs were overworking their spells for Valentine's Day. My vessel's love of burgers really came out and that's how I became fond of burgers." Cas said and Dean chuckled, remembering that.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"This was great." Dean said as he got out his wallet. Dean offered to pay since Adam and Michael recommended the place.

"Yeah, I really had fun." Adam said.

"Thanks for the double date." Cas said. "And Michael, I'm sorry I molotoved you with holy fire and called you an assbutt." Cas said.

"Hey, all in the past. Sorry Lucifer blew you up." Michael said.

"And I'm sorry for the cold words when we officially met." Adam said as he hugged Dean.

"I'm sorry I left you like I did." Dean said.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't have met Michael. Speaking of, we should probably bring you back to your place." Adam said as he and Michael took Dean and Cas back to the house, then parted ways for the night.

"Hey, if you want, we can drive around tomorrow and take you to a place of your own." Dean said.

"We're thinking of the shed we met in in Van Nuys. We'll probably turn it into a studio apartment, maybe get a cat." Adam said.

"I'd like a cat, but sadly, Dean's allergic." Cas said. Dean nuzzled Cas's neck and the Angel gave him a small smile in return.

"Night, guys." Adam said as he and Michael flew off. Dean and Cas then retired to their home, petted Miracle, who welcomed them home with a big, slobbery kiss and brushed their teeth before dressing for bed. Then Cas, as part of his nightly routine, took off his engagement ring so nothing happened to it while he slept and tucked into bed beside Dean for the night. They hoped to see Adam and Michael at the wedding, whenever they decided the date would be. In the meantime, they were content to just be together, enjoying the engagement itself. They would figure out the rest later.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
